


and i held you closer than anyone would ever get

by averagefaces



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averagefaces/pseuds/averagefaces
Summary: this—starting a home together, like, proper, solid home with bank savings and shit like that, so young and so fresh and so happy—is possibly the scariest thing junho's ever done.





	and i held you closer than anyone would ever get

**Author's Note:**

> published march 2014. revised march 2017. reposted december 2018. this is a work of fiction, no harm intended to any parties involved. please do not repost/copy or translate without permission. thank you for reading!

they move in on a saturday, a week after nichkhun's birthday. (they had all agreed to come and give them a hand with stuff but apparently whatever promises one makes before jose cuervo shows up mean shit once he's down the toilet or somewhere harder to clean up, say, nichkhun's carpet. serves him right, though.)

there are boxes strewn all over the living room, some half opened and some ripped at the corners where chansung's grown a little too impatient with the packing tape. junho wrinkles his nose at the bunch of them, aware it's going to be a pain to sort out what goes where, but a weird sound catches his attention.

it comes from the kitchen and it sounds like a wailing creature about to die.

junho trips himself with two crooked boxes on his way to the kitchen but no one is around to catch it, thank god. when we walks in, chansung's lying on his stomach on the floor, in between where their brand new fridge is already tucked and running and the isle counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"i give up," he mumbles, his mouth pressed to the floor. ew. "moving in is hard, who the fuck talked me into it?"

junho holds his hands up. "i sure as hell didn't. i told you the apartment was fine. you're the one whole got all ' _a house for our pets! a house for our kids!_ '"

"fuck you," chansung mumbles again, and junho laughs, loud and sound as he leans against the threshold.

"not today, buddy, i'm tired as crap right now. _and_ we're not even halfway done."

"told you we should've donated half of our stuff." chansung huffs a chuckle as he kneels up on the floor, bracing his weight on his elbows as he finds the best way to get back up on his feet. it takes him about a minute to do it, but they're not in a rush. "at least the groceries are safe," he says, leaning against the counter.

"that's good, your mom brought over a lot of meat," junho smiles.

chansung nods and then moves over to the sink (which is, possibly, the most expensive thing in their kitchen—junho knows better than to argue with his mother by now) and starts to wash his hands, humming low as he does so. junho watches him from where he's standing, his arms crossed over his chest, and he smiles at the back of chansung's head, a bit stupid and a lot in love. that's the thing, maybe, junho thinks as chansung reaches for a cone of paper towels and rips one to dry his hands, they're stupidly in love with each other—rather disgustingly, he may even say.

doing this—starting a home together, like, proper, solid home with bank savings and shit like that, so young and so fresh and so happy—is possibly the scariest thing junho's ever done. scary doesn't mean wrong, though, and chansung proves junho right every morning of every day, has been doing it for the past six years.

it's fucking _crazy_ , is what it is, but it's also perfect and junho wouldn't change it for anything.

when chansung turns around, after he's disposed of the dirty paper towel on their brand new and very eco-friendly trash can under the sink (that's totally on his sister), he's smiling, big and wide and brighter than the sun setting outside their house. he leans back against the sink, mirrors junho's position and crosses his arms over his chest, too.

"so this is it, huh?" he asks.

"i hope that's rhetorical because we still have a lot of stuff to unpack," junho answers.

"too tired to unpack now," chansung pouts, and pushes himself off the counter to drag his feet towards junho, shoulders dropping tiredly. he crowds in close, wraps his arms around junho's waist and sags into him, tucking his face on the crook of junho's neck and shoulder, his forehead nudging at junho's jaw until junho laughs, low and quiet and _happy_ , and wraps his arms around chansung's middle.

"baby needs a nap?" he asks, grinning when chansung huffs.

"power naps are the best," he muffles against junho's skin, and then he's pulling away, smiling smugly at junho while pinching his side. "or maybe you should tire me out. like, _really_ tire me out."

junho raises his eyebrows, smiling still. "you sure you can handle that?"

"ex _cuse_ you," chansung huffs, his brow wrinkling in offence, "i'm a healthy young man and i _can take it_ all night long. pretty sure you know just how much i can take it. i believe you've got it on tape, too."

"oh, no, i sold that before i graduated—dissertations are _expensive_ , dude." chansung makes a little frustrated sound at the back of his throat, but he ends up laughing anyway when junho leans in and plants a big, wet kiss on his cheek. "power nap sound good?"

chansung pouts and pulls away, taking a hold of junho's hand to tug him down the hall and towards the stairs. "but we're having sex on every available surface right after."

junho laughs. "really, now?"

"absolutely—" chansung trips on his way up the stairs with a stray piece of tape that clings to his shoe and he swears, thankfully letting go of junho's hand as he stumbles his way up. "yes. absolutely. we must celebrate on every surface and corner. and don't act like you don't want to, lee junho, i _know_ you."

junho mimics zipping his lips as he walks into their room, makes a motion to throw the key out the window as chansung drops on the bed and holds out a hand for him, rolling onto his side.

"not a word," junho says, and lies down next to him, folding his fingers over chansung's and tucking their clasped hands against his chest.


End file.
